Snowflake
by Jack Frost Lover Forever
Summary: One was carefree and troublesome. The other quiet and self conscious. Two opposites that wouldn't bother to glance the others' way. But maybe one small little bakery could change that...
1. The Right Place

**Lots of you guys LOVED the HTTYD/ROTG crossover fanfic so I decided to make yet another HiJack fanfiction. A HUGE thanks to Steph for doing this roleplay with me and agreeing to let me make this into a fanfiction! This is an AU I've been wanting to do for quite some time now, the Bakery AU. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack looked from the paper held in his hands, to the numbers plastered on the side of the small building in front of him. It looked like the right place. 631 Grove Street. He hadn't realized how many times he had passed this small bakery and never gave it a glance. It was probably the most colorful building along this street, with it's bright yellow roof and light red (nearly pink) brick walls.

When he walked through the glass door, greeted by the soft ring of a bell, his eyes widened in shock. The inside of the shop was huge! Booths aligned the sides and corners of the shop while a bar-like area filled up the center. He walked around the place for a while, only hearing the echo of his feet hitting the tiled floor. It didn't seem like anyone was here. Maybe he was too early, after all it was 6 in the morning.

"Hello?" he called out. Silence greeted him for a few minutes until a door in the far back of the shop opened up. A older man walked out, his red outfit almost as bright as the shop's walls, yet his blue eyes seemed even brighter. He smiled warmly at Jack, waving him over.

"Good morning!" he greeted. "Sorry about the wait, bit of a mess in back" he shrugged. "How can I help you?"

Jack bit his lip, playing around with his hands. "I uh...heard there was a job opening here..." he mumbled, his eyes lowering to the floor.

"North?" a female voice called from the back room, and a minute later a small girl, probably a little older than Jack, peeked out. "Oh! I didn't know we had company!" she chirped, stepping out. "Good morning, sir!"

Jack smiled and nodded at her. She seemed very hyper, even at this hour. "Tooth, go tell Aster to get paperwork, this gentleman wants the job offer" the man, North, told her. She nodded and darted back into the room. "I do not think I got your name" North said, looking back to Jack.

"Jackson Overland" Jack smiled. "But I prefer Jack-"

"Overland...is your sister Emma?" North interrupted. Jack blinked, a little shocked.

"Um...yeah...you know her?" he asked, only to get a booming laugh from the elder.

"Yes, yes! Of course! She delivers cookies for scouts, yes?"

Jack nodded in response. "I didn't know she delivered here!"

"I love that girl!" North smiled, looking back at the door when Tooth walked back, a man following behind her. "Tooth! Aster! This is the brother of the Overland girl!" North said, chuckling happily.

"Emma? I didn't know she had a brother!" Tooth smiled.

After a few more minutes of talking, questions and paperwork, Jack got the job. It wasn't anything spectacular. He just had to take a customers order and write the order down for Sandy, a small, deaf, yet very cheerful man. The morning was pretty slow, but it was Sunday, most people were probably at Church or still asleep. But, a little after 7:30, while Jack was busy chatting with Toothiana, he heard the bell of the door ring and the turned around to look at his first customer.

Sunday, it was the one day of the week Hiccup looked forward to the most. For most people Sunday meant sleeping in, a day off work, family time, or even church.

But for Hiccup it was a day of peace.

Technically he had classes off on Saturday and Sunday. But Saturday was almost always spent writing essays or doing extra credit assignments, from the moment he woke up, to when he collapsed from exhaustion on his bed. Sunday was his one real day off. Since Hiccup was already used to his early morning schedule, even on Sundays he awoke at the crack of dawn. But that didn't matter, he still enjoyed his mornings. No rushing to get to classes or finishing last minute assignments or skipping several meals in a row just to get an extra hour or two of studying in. Nope, he did everything in his own time.

Nice long shower. He was completely alone in the shower room, because no one in his dormitory woke up that early on Sundays. It gave him time to think of his life, the world around him, his ambitions, but most of all to sing along to the tunes he heard on the radio. No one would make fun of him. But perhaps the best part of Sunday, was his weekly treat. Once a week, on Sunday morning, every Sunday morning since he started going to the state university, he would visit a local bakery in town.

It was a little tradition.

He'd pick out a book for pleasure reading, and sit in his favorite corner of the bakery. Eating cookies and sipping on hot chocolate. He usually did this every Sunday until noon, for the past 3 months. He was pretty sure the employees there even knew his name. It was that time of day again.

Hiccup had a particular skip in his step, as he made his way out of his dorm room (quietly so he didn't awake his roommate.) He even hummed to himself as he walked the 3 blocks to the bakery, carrying a copy of "_The Fault In Our Stars"_ under his arm. A book a friend from his home town recommended to him. He walked up to the counter, expecting to have his order taken by the girl who worked here..the one with the olive skin tone, and bright colors dyed into her naturally dark hair. He always thought she was pretty.

But instead he saw a boy sitting behind the counter. He shrugged, hardly paying him any mind. He must've been new. That assumption was reaffirmed when he caught Toothiana, showing him how the cash register worked. It was the boy who took his order this time though. Hiccup smiled up at the new employee warmly, he caught a glance at his name tag:

_Jack_

"Hi..can I get hot cocoa, and two chocolate chip cookies please?" He asked, gazing up at the menu, displayed on the wall. It was sort of an instinct, he didn't need to look at the menu, since he always ordered the same thing. He pulled out a few dollars from his front pocket, and handed them to the boy at the register. Their hands touched for a moment. Hiccup almost flinched at the sensation. Cold. Very cold. He pulled away instinctively as soon as he handed over his money.

As soon as he had his change, Hiccup went back to his usual booth, in the corner of the bakery. He opened up his book at the chapter he'd left off on, and started reading, while he waited for his order. Another thing he really liked about this place, other than the nice employees, was that everything was fresh baked at the time of order. That was pretty unique.

Jack handed Sandy the order, smiling as he saw the little man walk to the kitchen. He looked over quickly as Hiccup took his seat before he looked at Tooth again. "Hey...who is that kid?" he asked, nodding over to Hiccup. Toothiana smiled and giggled lightly.

"Henrick Haddock the Third...he's goes by Hiccup" she explained. "But don't you ever call him Henrick! He hates it" she warned. Afterwards, Tooth left to get some things from the storage room, leaving only Jack and Hiccup alone. Jack glanced over at the boy a few more times and honestly...Jack thought he was kind of cute. His face was covered in little freckles, along with one beauty mark underneath the corner of his left eye. And whenever he smiled or laughed from his book, Jack noticed his teeth were slightly crooked. Jack didn't realize how long he was staring at Hiccup until Aster, nudged his arm.

"Order up, mate" the Australian said, setting a tray with Hiccup's order on the table before turning and heading back to his kitchen. Jack smiled lightly and picked the tray up, walking over to Hiccup and setting it down in front of him.

"One coca and two cookies" Jack smirked, taking a step back. Hiccup was so absorbed in his book, he hardly noticed Jack walked up towards him, holding a tray with his mug of hot chocolate and his cookies. He smiled up at him and set his book aside, making sure to set his book mark on the right page before closing it. Hiccup held his mug close to his lips, and eagerly sipped the scalding hot drink. But it didn't bother him, other than the occasional burn to his throat.

Jack smile had faltered a bit when he read the title of the book Hiccup had closed and set down besides him. "...John Green, huh?" he chuckled weakly. Hiccup looked over to his book, and nodded.

"Oh, uh, yeah..." He chuckled softly, not really expecting to have a conversation with this employee. He wasn't normally very good at taking with strangers, much less holding a conversation with them. "I started it last week..but I haven't had much free time to really sit down and read it. So I'm still on chapter..three I think?" He smiled, as he absentmindedly tapped the blue hardcover. "It's pretty good so far.." He glanced back up at his light hair server. "Have you read it?" He asked quietly. He didn't really want to talk, this was his private time. But it'd be rude to ignore the guy. Besides, he seemed nice enough.

"Read it three times" Jack smiled. "Wait till you get to chapter ten" he chuckled, turning around. "Oh and uh, don't fall in love with Augustus, just a heads up" he warned, walking back to behind the counter as another customer walked in. Hiccup nodded, as Jack left and headed back to the counter. His last words made no sense, then again he had just started the book. Hiccup waved Jack off and re-opened his book, flipping to the page he'd left off on. He reached for a cookie, and munched on it as he continued to read.

He once again became completely absorbed in his book, it was as if the rest of the world around him seemed to melt away. Although he did notice that new employee glancing over at him every now and then.

Slowly more and more people came rushing into the shop, most people ordering a coffee or bagel, since they didn't really serve anything other than pasteries. Around lunch, it grew quiet again and Tooth took Aster and Sandy to get food on their break. She offered to bring Jack, but he rejected the offer, saying he'd watch the register in case anyone else came in, but in reality he just wanted to stay there with Hiccup, who hadn't left his spot since that morning.

Tooth waved goodbye to him before the group left, and once again Jack and Hiccup were alone. Jack didn't have time to enjoy it though, because North walked out from the back room and started cleaning off tables. "Hello Hiccup, reading new book this week?" North asked when he got to the boys' table, picking up the now empty tray Jack had set down. Hiccup smiled up at North.

"Oh yeah.." He always liked him, the owner of this bakery. North was always nice to Hiccup, ever since the first time he came here. He stumbled upon this place one afternoon, when he first moved out to the city to attend college. He'd gotten himself lost, it was raining outside. Hiccup had rushed into the first open establishment he could find, other places kicked him out because he hadn't any money to buy anything. North on the other hand offered him a pastry, hot cocoa to warm him up, gave him a blanket, and even some cash to catch a taxi. Hiccup never forgot that. It was the first random act of kindness he'd ever received from a complete stranger.

Hiccup held a small conversation with North. Asked how business was doing, how were things with his family. Out of everyone who worked at the bakery, Hiccup liked North the most. He was almost like a father to him, especially since Hiccup left him on bad terms with his real father.

By one in the afternoon, Hiccup was packing his things, and getting ready to head back to his dorm for a busy day of nothing. But first he went back to the counter, and ordered a cupcake. He always brought something back for his roommate. Jack took his order and went back to the kitchen to get a cupcake, only to realize there were none already decorated and ready to sell.

"North?" Jack called. "Why are the cupcakes plain?" he asked as the elder walked in. North laughed at his question, shaking his head.

"Because they must be decorated!" North told him, earning an eye roll from the teen.

"Yeah I know but why aren't they already decorated?" Jack asked.

"Well...normally Aster does cupcakes, but since him and Tooth are not back...you decorate them" North shrugged, turning to the door.

"W-Wait?! I don't know how to decorate a cupcake!" Jack shook his head. "Can you...show me or something?" he asked, but North only smiled.

"Do not worry, it's just like painting" was the elders only answer before he walked out. Jack frowned, running a hand through his hair as he looked at the plain cupcakes in front of him. He sighed and grabbed one, then searched around the kitchen before he found the frosting tools.

"Just like painting...can't be too hard.." Jack mumbled, taking a white-colored tube and spreading the frosting around the top of the cupcake, and he grabbed a few mulit-colored tubes to create the desgin. Within minutes, Jack was smiling down at the snowflake design he had created. North was right, it was just like painting!

Jack put the cupcake into a small, clear container before walking back out to Hiccup, handing it to him. "Sorry about the wait...small delay" he shrugged. "But...there you are. One cupcake"

Hiccup gazed down at the little pastry Jack had handed him, and he smiled. "Wow...it's really pretty..." He looked up at Jack, and for a moment, he found himself staring into those wide blue eyes. As soon as he realized it, he looked away, and handed Jack a five dollar bill.

The cupcakes only cost two dollars, but just as Jack was fiddling with the cash register trying to give Hiccup his change, he stopped him. "Just, keep the change."

With that Hiccup left, waving goodbye to North before heading back to campus. Once he was back at his dorm, his roommate, A chubby kid who he endearingly called Fishlegs, was already awake, and busy playing his video games. Hiccup handed him the cupcake, and went back to his book. But this time he couldn't quite absorb himself into the words...his mind was still set on Jack. And those crystal blue eyes.

When Hiccup had left, Jack saw North smiling over at him. "So, how do you like first day on job?" he asked. The teen smiled, looking down at the five dollar bill in his hand.

"You know what?" he smiled, looking back up at North. "...I could get use to this place"


	2. Right Out of a Movie

Hiccup was looking forward to Sunday a little more than usual, the next week. The whole week leading up to the day felt like years, the waiting was torture. But eventually he did make it through. He awoke a little earlier than usual, and even rushed through his calming morning ritual just to get to the bakery sooner. He held his book close to his chest, and hurried down the road. These were times when he wished he had a car, so he wouldn't be stuck walking all over town.

Sandy was helping North decorate the outside of the bakery with streamers and little ornaments that would hang on the gutters of the shop. Sandy had been holding onto a ladder North was standing on until he saw Hiccup running down the street. The little man smiled and let go of the ladder to wave at him as he walked up to the door. Hiccup waved at Sandy and North, before he walked into the bakery. He signed a quick 'hello' to Sandy. He used to take sign language classes in high school, he used to be at the top of his class. But now he was a little rusty...Sandy seemed to understand him though.

Hiccup went inside, and was greeted by Tooth, as was the usual. He tried to keep his cool, but still his eyes were looking around the bakery frantically, and still no trace of that new employee. A look of disappointment came onto his face.

"What's wrong, Hic? You seem upset" Tooth asked, wiping the front counter off as he looked around.

"Oh, uh...nothing" Hiccup tried passing it off as no big deal, but it was hard. He was sort of expecting Jack to be here. He wasn't sure why. Today could be Jack's day off for all he knew. They had hardly spoken two sentences to one another since they met.

"I'm fine.." He forced a smile, "I guess I'll just have my usual..."

She nodded and headed towards the door, jumping a little when the door opened for her.  
"Oh, thank you Jack" she smiled, passing the teen as he walked out.

A smile immediately came to Hiccups lips when Jack walked into the room. He tried to not let it seem so obvious, yet Tooth easily picked up on his change in demeanor before she disappeared into the kitchen.

Hiccup gave Jack a meek smile before sitting in his usual booth. Jack smiled back, and gave a quick wave, when he saw Hiccup. Was it 7:30 already? He must not have kept check of the time. Jack was about to walk over and greet Hiccup before Aster walked out from the kitchen and shoved passed him.

"Aw, is someone upset because I can make prettier cupcakes?" Jack chuckled, teasing the older employ.

"Rack off! After winter ends your dumb cupcakes won't be a hit anymore!" Aster rolled his eyes. Jack smirked and stuck his tongue out at him as he took his spot behind the counter.

"You're just jealous" he mumbled under his breath.

"I ain't jealous!" Aster snapped back, crossing his arms.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Boys, boys, you're both pretty" Tooth giggled, walking out of the kitchen as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Jack laughed lightly, leaning against the counter top.

Hiccup noticed the bit of animosity between Aster and Jack, he didn't pay much mind to it though, since it seemed playful.  
It wasn't until he glanced outside, did he notice what North and Sandy were up to exactly. They were hanging up posters to promote Jacks snowflake cupcakes.  
He smiled, that explained it.

When Jack came to him with his order, he glanced up at him from the book.

"Looks like your cupcakes are a hit," He chuckled, "No wonder Aster is so pissed"

"Ah, Bunny just needs to hibernate for a while" Jack chuckled, setting the tray down. Hiccup giggled at Jacks name for Aster.

"Bunny? How'd you come up with that?" He asked, picking up a cookie, and munching on a side.

"Have you seen his decorations? Everything has to do with Easter so..you know..Easter Bunny" Jack shrugged with a smirk.

"He does seem to have an affinity for pastel colors.." Hiccup laughed lightly, looking up at Jack. The second their eyes met, Hiccup quickly looked away. He thanked Jack for bringing him his order, and went back to his book.

Tooth, who was at the front counter, pretending to fiddle with the cash register, was really watching Hiccup and Jack chat. In all the months she'd known that kid, he kept to himself. He hardly talked to the employees, or smiled for that matter. But when Jack was around it was as if that smile, full of crooked teeth, wouldn't leave his face.

Jack had almost frowned a bit when Hiccup cut their conversation off, focusing back to his book.

"...So uh...what chapter are you on now?" Jack asked, wanting to continue talking to him for just a while longer.  
Hiccup glanced back up at him, he was starting to get distracted by Jacks eyes again, but he came crashing back down to reality as soon as he heard Jack talk.

"Oh, uh..chapter 16.." He smiled again. He couldn't help but smile. "I really like it...I haven't been able to put it down."

"Well good...who's your favorite? Hazel or Gus?" Jack asked, sitting down besides him.

Hiccup groaned, "Don't make me pick favorites!" He sighed, "But I guess...I'd go with Gus.." He smirked over at Jack. "Are you sure you can sit here with me? Won't North get mad...are you even on break?" He asked, slightly worried. He didn't want Jack getting in trouble because of him. Jack laughed lightly in response.

"Relax! They won't fire me for sitting! This isn't school" he smirked.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Yeah alright..." He held his book tight, "I'm almost finished with this...I was wondering if you had any recommendations?" He tapped his fingers on the outside cover. "I don't really do much of anything...other than school stuff...I like to read."

"Recommendations huh?" Jack smirked, "Well I know this one book..although I don't think it's in stores anymore...it's banned," He chuckled.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, he scooted a little closer to Jack, and rested his cheek in the palm of his hand, "I'm listening.."

"It's called 'Run'..there's no known author from what I've heard."

"'Run?' I've never heard of it..." Hiccup leaned back in the booth, sipping his hot cocoa. "How'd you find it?"

"Well one day they just showed up on my doorstep. A big stash of books all wrapped up," He shrugged, "Every one of them is banned from libraries, stores and schools."

"Really? That's weird..." Hiccup chuckled,"So you just have a bunch of banned books stashed in your apartment?"

"Dorm," Jack corrected, "Although it does feel like my own place. My so called 'roommate' hasn't shown up since the first week of college."

Hiccup eyes lit up with curiosity, "You go to college? The state university?" He asked, wondering if Jack went to his school, maybe they even had classes together, although it was highly unlikely.

"I don't go to public schooling. Never had. I go to the private school a block away," Jack explained.

Hiccup rolled his eyes,"Private school? What are you some rich kid?" He asked with a teasing tone.

"I'm far from rich I'll tell you that." Jack chuckled weakly. "I uh...well my high school had an art program, and I got a scholarship from there.."

"Oh um..t-that's cool. Your scholarship..." Hiccup sipped his drink awkwardly, "So uh...what do you do?"

"I'm majoring in painting," He sighed, "...Pretty stupid huh? Who wants to be an artist in this economy?"

Hiccup shook his head, "No, that's actually really cool." He smiled, "I.."

Hiccup checked the time, and  
noticed it was almost two in the afternoon. He'd spent an extra hour here, and he didn't even notice. Was he talking with Jack for that long?

He finished his cocoa and cookies, before getting in line to buy a pastry for his roommate. Once he was at the front of the line, he smiled at Jack.  
" Hey..I guess I'll take one of your famous cupcakes," He teased.

While he was taking out his cash from his pocket, all of his coins spilled onto the floor. "Oh shit.." He cursed, kneeling down, to pick them up.

Tooth was about to run over to help, but Jack was already on the floor.

"Thanks..." Hiccup muttered, as Jack handed him the coins he'd dropped. Their hands had touched for a moment, and they both pulled away immediately. Hiccup bit his lip nervously at the contact, the coins almost spilled out of his hands again when Jack touched him.

"I...uh..." Jack trailed off, clearing his throat,"You can keep the change" he smiled weakly.

Hiccup smiled, but shook his head, "Thanks, but I really do think you should keep it.." He dropped the spare coins in the tip jar, and picked up his cupcake before leaving. He waved goodbye to Jack, and no one else.

After closing, all the employees were cleaning the shop. North was counting the money in the register, while Tooth was splitting the earnings in the tip jar into 4 equal shares.

"So..." She started casually, while she was halfway done with counting the coins. "Have you gotten his phone number yet?" She teased, glancing over at Jack.

"...What!?" He gasped, his voice cracking a bit.

Aster chuckled at Tooths' words,"Yeah mate, you'd think you would've gotten his number by now. All you did today was talk to him!"

"We were just chatting! What I can't talk to anyone?" Jack asked, looking down at the coins and grabbing his share, shoving them into his hoodie pocket.

Tooth smiled knowingly, "I don't know...I wouldn't call that 'just chatting,'" She giggled, "Jack.. You should've seen you two..it was like a scene from a romance movie!"

"That kid wouldn't stop smiling around you!" Aster chuckled.

"I know!" Tooth added. "I don't think I've ever seen him smile so much!"

Jack blushed and pulled his hood up to cover his face, "Goodnight!" He said quickly, turning and darting out the door.


	3. Carry on my Wayward Son

**I am sorry readers, I had mistakenly placed the 4th chapter as the 3rd and didn't realize my mistake until now. I apologize greatly, this is the correct chapter. Because of this mistake I will post both this chapter AND the forth, as I should've done previously. Once again, my apologies. **

* * *

1) He hated being out at night

and

2) Their dorm had a curfew, 10 pm.

It was currently 10:30 pm, but Fishlegs kept complaining about a stomach ache, and Hiccup knew he wouldn't get any rest for tomorrow's classes if he had to put up with his whining all night long. So he tugged on a sweater, and some shoes, and ran his fingers through his mop of auburn hair before sneaking out of the dormitory, past their supervisor, and out of the building.  
He sighed, dragging his feet along the cement to the nearest mini market. The things he did for that guy.

Meanwhile Jack walked along the sidewalk, heading back to his private schools' dorms. He stopped when he felt a snowflake hit his nose and he smiled, pulling his hood back to look up at the night sky. He didn't mind that it was past his curfew, the worst the supervisor would do is yell at him. So, he sat down on the curve and watched the snowfall.

Hiccup hurried into the mini market, picking up a bottle of cherry flavored milk of magnesia for Fishlegs. He waited in the short line, until he got to the front and he handed the cashier his item.  
It wasn't until he spotted the packs of cigarettes displayed on the wall behind the cashier, did his eyes go wide for a moment. He'd been so busy with school that he hadn't had a smoke in weeks. He asked for a pack, and the cashier asked for his ID. Hiccup hated getting carded, but he understood the necessity for it. He did look like a 14 year old rather than an 18 year old.

Hiccup left the mini market, walking down the snow covered streets much calmer than before. He was already out passed curfew, what was the point of worrying? Besides, it wasn't like he'd fall asleep when he'd get back to his dorm, he was wide awake now.

That's when Jack noticed the familiar figure walking along the sidewalk adjacent from his and he smiled, standing back up.

"...Hic?" He called.

Hiccup almost jumped when he heard his name, but when he turned, the worried look on his face immediately went away when he saw Jack waving at him from across the street.

Hiccup smiled, walking over to him,"Hey," He greeted, "What're you doing out so late?"

Jack shrugged, looking down at the snow, "Just...admiring nature I guess," He chuckled, looking back up at him.

Hiccup grinned, "Getting inspired for your next work of art?"

Jack chuckled and nodded lightly, "Perhaps...What about you?"

Hiccup shrugged, swinging his plastic bag, back and forth. "Just went to buy something for the roommate," Hiccup sat down on the sidewalk. "Nothing major...I don't really want to go back yet.."

"Well...wanna walk with me? I got nowhere to go," Jack offered.

"Sure, why not.."

The two crossed the rode together, and walked off in no particular direction.

"Have a destination in mind? Or are we just two wayward wanderers, braving the elements?" He joked.

Jack laughed lightly, rolling his eyes.  
"Yes, we are two wayward sons, carrying on" he joked back.

Hiccup chuckled. After a few moments of silence, he quietly started to sing, "Carry on my wayward son...there'll be peace when you are done..."

"Lay your weary head to rest" Jack picked up, "Don't you cry no more.."

Hiccup smiled even wider, as he continued the song, "Once I rose above the noise and confusion.." He sang quietly.

"Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion" Jack smiled, raising his voice a bit.

"I was soaring ever higher!" He sang a little louder as well, starting to get more into it.

They continued the song until eventually they were singing in unison, laughing and raising their voices with every word.

"Lay your weary head to rest, Don't you cry no more!" They both sang at the top of their lungs, Laughing so hard, their chests' hurt.

They eventually quieted down, when they heard a distant voice yell from the apartment buildings: 'SHUT UP!'

The two were quiet for a moment, before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. They lied side by side on the snow covered grass of the park they wandered into.

"That was...the most fun I've had since coming to the city," Hiccup sighed happily, his laughter dying down.

"Well...this can be a pretty fun place once you find all the interesting people in it." Jack smiled, putting his hands behind his head.

Hiccup smirked at Jack, "Lucky me...seems as if I found one already!"

Jack chuckled, looking over at him,"You know..if you'd like I could show you all the interesting places in this city...I've lived here my whole life.."

Hiccup bit his lip, thinking over Jacks offer. He actually had a pretty hectic day tomorrow, and he didn't want to stay out too late.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea." He sighed, frowning, "I have a paper due this week in physics, and a project to turn in, in organic chemistry.." He turned to face Jack,"How about next weekend...do you work Saturday?" He asked.

Jack nodded but smiled, "I'm off at 6 though.."

Hiccup smiled, sitting up,"That sounds good...gives me time to finish all my homework."

He brought his plastic bag onto his lap, and dug through it until he found his pack of cigarettes. He tore off the plastic wrap, and stuck one in between his teeth before he started looking for his lighter.

"..You smoke?" Jack asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah...helps relieve stress.." He pulled out an old lighter and lit his cigarette. Inhaling the smoke deeply. He turned to Jack. "Want one?" He asked, holding out the small carton.

"Ah..no thanks," Jack shook his head, "..Isn't it like..bad for you though? You know...lung cancer and all that?"

"Yeah, I know. But, once you're hooked. It's hard to stop."

Jack frowned a bit, running a hand through his hair. "Well..yeah...I guess that's true..."

Hiccup frowned, pulling the cigarette away from his lips, and tossing it to the cement. Crushing it underneath his foot. He frowned deeply, as he did that.

"I'll try not to smoke in front of you.." He muttered, stuffing the pack in his sweater pocket.

Jack quickly shook his head, "No Hiccup..it's okay! You can't help i-"

"It's fine, Jack. I'll just do it when I'm alone," Hiccup cut him off, biting his lip," You know, second hand smoke. Wouldn't want you getting lung cancer because of me" He smiled, "Then who'll make those delicious cupcakes at the Bakery?"

Jack smiled lightly and stood up, brushing the snow off himself. "Well...Bunny would probably take his title as 'worlds best cupcake decorator' back," He chuckled.

Hiccup grinned, he was about to get up himself, but Jack offered him a hand. Hiccup took it, holding on tight as Jack pulled him up to his feet. He stumbled a bit, but stood steady after a moment.

"Thanks.." His cheeks flushed, but he attributed it to the biting cold (it must've been below zero tonight), "I should probably head back.."

"Oh yeah..right you got..school and stuff," Jack chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, "So uh...s-see you Saturday then."

Hiccup nodded, "Then Sunday too...right?"

"And Sunday too," Jack chuckled, nodding.

It wasn't until then that Hiccup noticed their hands were still laced together. He quickly pulled away.

"Ahh..sorry.." He muttered quickly.

A Jack blinked and looked down at his hand, starting to blush again.  
"Ah, no i-it's okay" Jack shook his head, backing up a bit. "I"m gonna..go this way" he mumbled.

Hiccup nodded, " Yeah ...yup...okay..bye.."

Hiccup walked away, his cheeks still flushed. He actually sort of liked holding his hand. Jack turned around, pulling his hood back up as he headed back to his dorm, a small smile on his face the whole way there.


	4. Not a Date

Jack didn't focus much that entire week. He was too occupied trying to figure out what he could do, and where he could take Hiccup that Saturday. Yet he was so...nervous. But why? He was just hanging out with a friend...they were friends right? They only had a few conversations, mostly about books and school...friends talk about that kind of stuff...don't they?

By the time Saturday came around, Jack was a nervous wreck. He was darting all around the shop, trying to get through his shift as quickly as possible. Tooth giggled as she watched her friend fidget nervously as he took orders, and waited on tables.

"Why so nervous, Jack?" She asked, as break time rolled around.

"NervousI'mnotnervouswhatareyoutalkingabout..." Jack spoke quickly, trailing off as he fumbled around with the register.

Aster rolled his eyes at Jack, who had been day dreaming, off in his own little world, all week. Except for today that is, when he was trying to get his work done as quick as possible.

"What's the rush, mate? Got plans after yer shift?" He asked mockingly.

Tooth giggled, and clapped her hands as she hung up her apron.

"Oh! I bet he's finally got a date with Hiccup!" she chirped.

"Date? Ha ha, you're funny.." Jack mumbled, glancing at the clock several times in a row.

"Aren't you gonna tell us how you convinced the kid to go out with your sorry ass?" Aster teased.

Tooth grinned, and poked Jacks side, "Oh, yeah! Tell us Jack! I bet it's so romantic!"

"It's not a date!" Jack repeated, shaking his head a bit. North walked into the room, he could hear the whole conversation his employees were having from his office in the back.

"So Jack..where you taking Hiccup on date?" he chuckled.

Jack groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"It's not a date you guys! We're just...hanging out! I'm showing him around the city, that's all!"

Tooth shook Jacks arm, "Oh you should take him to that new art museum that opened up in town a few weeks ago! That'd be so romantic!"

"It. Is. Not. A. Date!"

North chuckled. "Of course it is date!" He patted Jacks shoulder, "Now Jack, I've known Hiccup for long time. Take good care of him. Don't try anything he is not comfortable with."

Tooth nodded,"Yeah. There's nothing worse than a pushy guy on a date."

"Oh my god are you guys not listening? It's not a da-" Jack froze when he heard the ring and he spun around as Hiccup walked in through the door.

He was a little early by about half an hour. He woke up two hours earlier just to get all of his homework done. He smoked three cigarettes to calm his nerves down, and chewed minty gum to get rid of the smell. Finally, he gathered enough courage to walk inside the bakery. And all eyes were on him, making him blush.

"Hi.." He muttered, waving weakly.

Jack smiled softly and he walked out from behind the counter, then over to Hiccup.

"H-Hey...ready to go?" he asked.

Hiccup nodded and Jack smiled, he glanced back at the others and stuck his tongue out at them before he led Hiccup out of the bakery.

Hiccup waved goodbye to the others as he left with Jack. He couldn't keep the smile off his face, as they walked together.

"So uh...where are we going first?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking...maybe that new museum down the road?"Jack offered.

Hiccup smiled, nodding eagerly,"Yeah...I would like that"

They spent maybe an hour and a half in the museum, it wasn't anything Jack hadn't seen before. Most of it was just landscapes, or portraits...one painting had an entire room to itself even though it was literally three red lines on a piece of paper.

"I don't understand how people can call some of those things art" Jack mumbled as they walked down the street into the city.

"Yeah..most of it kind of sucked," Hiccup laughed,"I still don't understand how that one painting could even be considered art," He nudged Jacks side,"I bet you could do better..and you wouldn't even have to try."

He grinned. "...You should show me your paintings one of these days.. I bet they're great."

"Ah..I wouldn't say that..." Jack shrugged, putting his hands in his hoodie pocket. "I mean..to art critics all my work might just seem like scribbles on a page," he muttered.

Hiccup smiled over at Jack, "Well...I'm not an art critic..so to me your art is probably...Divici like genius!"

Jack smiled and laughed lightly,"...You really want to see my art?" he asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "Sure..why not?"

Jack quickly switched directions, and Hiccup followed along, they were headed back to his school. The walk was quiet so Hiccup decided to start some friendly conversation to keep himself from getting so nervous. It was either that, or sticking another cigarette in his mouth; and Jack didn't like it when he smoked.

He breathed in deeply, "So uh...you've lived here your whole life right?" He started, eyes glued to the cracks in the cement," How come you live in a dorm...and not with your parents?"

"Its a..long...long story, Hic, "Jack sighed, kicking a bit of snow in front of him.

Hiccup glanced over at him,"I've got time..."

Jack looked over at him and smiled lightly, "Alright well...last winter, I took my sister ice skating with a few friends. I was teaching her and we skated too close to the center of the lake which I guess wasn't solid enough for skating..." His voice grew quieter, "The ice was cracking...and I pulled her out of the way before the ice cracked but I..still fell in. After I woke up in the hospital, my parents decided it wasn't safe at home for either of us. So, they sent both of us to different private schools..." he finished.

The smile on Hiccups face vanished as Jack told his story, "So they just...abandoned you?" He asked, he kicked a pebble that was in his way. "Do they..still live in the city?" He asked.

"Well yeah, of course they do...and they didn't abandon us they were just...worried."

Hiccup scoffed, "If they were so worried...they wouldn't have sent you away.." He shoved his hands into his pockets, "...How often do you see them?" He asked, glancing up at Jack for a moment, before staring back at his feet.

"Every holiday and on our birthdays..sometimes they drop by just to surprise us."

Hiccup smiled, "At least they still care..." They walked in silence for a little longer before Hiccup asked, "How about your sister? How often do you see her?"

"Em? Well, the same thing I guess...minus the surprise visits."

"That must be nice.." Hiccup sighed.

Jack looked over at him,"..What about you? How's your family?" He asked.

Hiccup wasn't expecting that question. His mind went blank for a moment, before he spoke, "Nothing special...just me and my dad.."

"...And...your mom?" Jack asked, tilting his head.

Hiccup frowned, he didn't know Jack that well, and this was a pretty personal subject.

"She's...uh..she..she's gone."

Jack frowned, "Oh..I...sorry" he mumbled, slowing to a stop as they reached the gate of his school grounds.

"It's fine...I was really young when it happened..so I hardly remember her.." Hiccup gave a small smile, before his eyes caught on a large sign above their heads as they entered the campus. It was smaller than his school...it was a private school after all, which meant less students. It sure was nicer. Everything look new and clean.

This place made him feel so poor.

Jack smiled a bit, putting an arm around Hiccups' shoulders.

"Relax, you'll be fine here" he said, heading to the dorms.

Hiccup stiffened as Jacks arm snaked around his shoulders. He nodded, trying to appear relaxed.

"Yeah okay.."

He usually wasn't one for physical contact, especially something this personal. But it was a friendly gesture. He worried that if he pushed Jack away he'd hurt his feelings.

He cleared his throat, "So uh...which is your dormitory?" He asked, as they passed several different buildings on campus.

"Second to last one, first floor. I got a bit lucky."Jack chuckled.

Hiccup rolled his eyes,"Yeah really lucky! I Have to walk 6 flights of stairs just to get to my dorm.." He grinned, "If we didn't have an elevator, I don't know how I would've survived this far in the year!"

Jack laughed and pulled his arm away, getting his keys out and unlocking the door once they reached it. Hiccup walked into Jacks dorm room, his eyes going wide when he saw how spacious the room was. He chuckled, as he walked to the center of the room.

"I kid you not, my dorm is literally half this big,"He smiled as he walked around, looking at Jacks belongings,"I can't believe you have all this to yourself!"

Jack smiled as he shut the door behind him, "Yeah, I can't believe it sometimes either" he shrugged. "I'll go find a painting to show you so, make yourself comfy." He smiled, walking off.

Hiccup nodded, taking a seat on Jacks bed. He bounced for a moment on the soft mattress, before kicking off his shoes and laying down.

"I'm comfy..." He called out to Jack, as he sprawled out on the mattress,"Your bed is so soft! Why is everything in your dorm so much better than everything in my dorm?" He asked playfully.

"Well that's your opinion I suppose. I hate this place." Jack called back.

Hiccup rolled onto his side,"How come?"

"It's just too...quiet"

Hiccup grinned,"Well...if it ever gets lonely here you can just give me a call."

"I can't call you without a phone number,"Jack chuckled.

Hiccup sat up,"Good point! Hand me pen!" He called, a smile on his lips.

Jack laughed before walking into the room and pulling a pen out of his hoodie pocket, handing it to him. Hiccup uncapped the pen, and reached for Jacks hand, scrawling his number across his palm.

"There you go. Call me whenever..except when I'm in class...or studying" He smiled bashfully.

"Right, call you when you're in class and studying" Jack smirked.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at Jack and shoved him playfully.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Too late!" Jack called as he walked back off to find a painting.

Hiccup groaned, and called after him. "You're such a pain!"

All he heard was laughter in response. After a few minutes passed, Jack walked back into the room holding a small canvas.

"Finally!" Hiccup smirked, and reached for the canvas, "Lemme see!"

"Hey, hey easy! It's still drying" Jack warned, setting the picture down at the foot of his bed.

He smiled and stepped back a bit, putting his hands back into his pocket. It was a painting of a boy who seemed to have icicles for hair, along with glacier blue eyes. He held a Shepard's' staff in one hand while letting a snowflake rest his other palm.

"... Jökul Frosti..." Jack smiled. "I've always liked winter and myths so...I like him a lot..."

Hiccup smiled, and repeated Jacks words."Jökul Frosti..."

He admired the painting for a log time. He thought Jack would've been a mediocre artist at best, but this painting exceeded his expectations.

"Wow...this is better than anything I saw today at the museum.." He held the painting closer to him. "I mean the lighting, the details on each of the snowflakes, the shadowing on the snow.." He grinned over at Jack,"Jökuls smirk...it all looks so real."

Jack smiled gratefully and looked over the painting a few times, "Well I have been told I sometimes add my own characteristics into my work by accident."

Hiccup looked from Jacks face to the boy painted onto the canvas.

"Yeah...he looks a lot like you." He chuckled, as he carefully set the painting aside. "You should paint me!"

"Oh no no no" Jack shook his head,"Sorry Hic but I don't do portraits. Like I said I'm more of a nature, fantasy type of artist. I don't do...realistic stuff"

Hiccup scoffed. "Oh come on! You painted that Jökul guy! And it looked perfect!" He nudged Jacks shoulder. "Please? I want you to paint me Jack..." He leaned in, a corny reference on the tip of his tongue, "Like one of your French girls."

"Oh god don't quote Titanic!" Jack laughed, covering his face with a groan, "...Okay fine...one quick little painting!"

Hiccup grinned, "Your parents shouldn't have named you Jack! They've cursed you to an eternity of Titanic references!"

Hiccup lied back on the bed, a smile on his lips. "So when should I start stripping?" He asked.

"Just sit there, would you? I gotta go get a blank canvas and my paints" Jack chuckled, grabbing Jökuls' painting before walking out of the room. After a second or two, Jack returned, the blank canvas under his arm as he carefully set the paints down on the edge of the bed.

Hiccup grinned at Jack. "No but seriously, should I get naked or not?"

"No, defiantly not,"Jack chuckled, setting the canvas up, "It's bad enough the others at the shop think this is a date. Don't want them coming up with anymore ideas if they found out you were naked on my bed."

Hiccup frowned,"Wait. The others at the bakery?" He asked, "They think..we're on a date?"

He quickly sat up, his eyes wide with worry,"They know that we're not right? Because...I'm not...we're not...together..." He bit his lip, "This isn't a date...right?"

Jack shrugged a bit. "...I don't know...is it?"

Hiccup looked down. "What do you mean you don't know? Are you...are you gay?" He asked.

Jack sighed a little, rolling his eyes. "I prefer the term bisexual, thank you"

"Oh.." Hiccup chuckled, slightly nervous, " I didn't know that..." He looked down, suddenly feeling awkward. "...I think I should go.."

Jack looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "..Oh..um, right it's getting a little late."

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah...I'm gonna...uh...bye.." He muttered quickly, slipping on his shoes. He just about ran to the exit.

Jack frowned and looked at the blank canvas in front of him.

"Nice going, Jack. Screwed something up again."


	5. Mr Perfect Hair

The next day, Jack wasn't his normal, jokester, happy self. He was working a little slower, wasn't smiling when Tooth talked to him or when Aster started teasing. He'd just walk away and go to an empty table to clean off.

Hiccup hadn't showed up at 7:30 like usual, in fact he didn't show up all day.  
Jack had kept his eyes on the door until closing time.

Everyone at the Bakery, even North picked up on the sudden shift in Jacks attitude. They all suspected the same thing, but their thoughts weren't confirmed until 7:30, when Hiccup didn't show up at the Bakery.

That was truly strange.

Hiccup hadn't missed a Sunday since the first day he'd found the little shop.

At closing, while everyone was cleaning up, Tooth approached Jack, who was mopping up the floors.

"Hey sweetie..." She started, everyone else listened intently, they tried not to make it too obvious that they were eavesdropping though, "So...how did your date with Hiccup go?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

Jack however, didn't respond. He only clenched his jaw tightly and turned his back to them.

Tooth frowned, she tapped Jacks shoulder again.

"Listen sweetie, I don't mean to pry...but I consider you my friend. And friends can tell each other anything..wouldn't you feel better talking about what happened?"

"No! I wouldn't!" he snapped, leaving the mop against one of the tables before he turned and walked out the door, not bothering to get his share from the tip jar.

Hiccup had begged Fishlegs to go to the mini market and buy him a pack of cigarettes. He ran out of smokes the day before, and the last thing he wanted to do was leave the dorm room. The skittish boy turned him down every single time he asked. With the same excuse of  
'oh I'm 17, and they don't sell those to minors,' and, 'I don't want to get in trouble Hiccup!'  
Fishlegs just wasn't being a team player.

After hours of moping around in his bed, Hiccup finally snapped, and his need for nicotine outweighed his need to avoid Jack at all costs.  
He snuck out of his dorm room, and almost jogged to the mini market. He slammed his money and ID on the front counter, his fingers twitching as he watched the cashier place two packs into a small plastic bag. Hiccup didn't waste a second. The moment he was out of that store, his trembling hands reached for a smoke, and shoved it in his mouth.

Jack had put his hood up, hands in pockets as he walked down the sidewalk, heading back to his school grounds. He kept his eyes on the ground, only glancing up when he crossed the street.  
Hiccup should've been paying more attention to where he was going. If he was he would've realized he wasn't even heading in the direction of his college campus.  
But all he could focus on was the sweet nicotine coursing through his bloodstream.  
He often thought of quitting, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to do it. He'd tried in the past but never lasted longer than a few days.

He was too focused on the smoke in between his lips, to realize that he'd slammed himself right into another person. In shock, his mouth fell open, and his smoke dropped right out of his mouth and fell into the gutter.

Jack had fallen backwards into the snow when Hiccup walked into him. He groaned and pulled his hood back slightly, freezing when he locked eyes with Hiccup. The two of them went silent, not moving a muscle. Hiccup contemplated leaving, turning the opposite direction and just running. But if he did that then he really mess up any kind of friendship he may have had with Jack. He did just push him into a snow pile because of one smoke. He felt a little ashamed of himself.

"I'm..I'm sorry.." He muttered, holding out a hand for Jack to take.

Jack looked at his hand for a moment before reaching up and taking it, letting Hiccup help him up.

"Thanks.." he mumbled, looking down.

They stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a long time. Minutes felt like hours, and all Hiccup wanted to do was leave. But he also wanted to stay. But he was sure that Jack hated his guts and probably the rest of him, so what was the point of staying?  
He wanted to apologize, but he just didn't know how to start. While his mind was trying to process all of his different options, like some sort of computer, the two stayed stock still. Maybe Hiccup would've been able to calm his thoughts, if he had a smoke, but he didn't dare reach for one..because he knew Jack didn't like it.

"...Why weren't you at the coffee shop today?" Jack asked after the long moment of silence had passed.

"I didn't want to see you.." Hiccup blurted out before he could think things through.

Jack frowned and looked down, clenching his jaw again.  
"...Oh" was all he said before turning back to the street to cross it.

"Jack. Wait!" Hiccup called, as Jack turned to leave. He ran up to him, and before he could stop himself, he hugged him. It was a little weird, the two of them standing in the middle of the sidewalk..just..hugging.

"I'm sorry.." He finally managed to say. "I've been a real jerk."

Jack sighed, pulling back a little and faking a smile. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault...I probably would've freaked out a little if I was you too"

Hiccup frowned. "No you don't understand. I really do feel terrible..and the only reason I avoided you was because I thought you hated me. I couldn't stand to think that. I guess..I was too embarrassed to face you. I'm not homophobic or anything, and I still..want to be friends...with you...if you want to still be my friend..."

Jacks' fake smile melted into a real one and he pulled Hiccup back into a tight hug. "Yes! Yes of course I do!"

Hiccup grinned and he hugged Jack tighter. "Thanks. You're the only real friend I've made in the city so far..I don't want to lose you."

Jack chuckled and pulled back. "Don't grow so soft on me, kiddo. You can't get rid of me that easily...just don't scare me like that again, okay?"

Hiccup nodded, smiling. Really smiling, for the first time that day.

"Yeah...okay...and don't call me kiddo! We're practically the same age!" he chuckled.

"Yeah but you look waaay younger than me!" Jack chuckled, ruffling Hiccup's hair, playfully.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, and pulled away from Jacks hand. "Hey come on! Don't mess up my hair! I spend at least an hour a day making it look this fabulous!" He joked.

"Ha! I wake up with perfect hair every day!" Jack teased.

Hiccup laughed and shoved Jack.  
"Shut up Mr. Perfect hair!"

As soon as their laughter died down, Hiccup glanced up at Jack, a smile on his lips. It was almost as if they never had that little mishap in their friendship.

"Do you...want to walk me back to campus?" He asked, swinging his plastic bag from the mini market, back and forth.

Jacks smile grew wider and nodded. "Yeah...I'd like that a lot"


	6. Portrait

The way to the campus was quiet and calm. The silence wasn't awkward anymore, it was soothing almost, to the both of them. Jack glanced down at the hand Hiccup had written his number on and he frowned a bit, seeing that all of the numbers were either smeared, or washed away.

Hiccup noticed a frown on Jacks face, he immediately spoke up.

"Something wrong?"

Jack nodded and put his hand back into his hoodie pocket, shrugging lightly. "Yeah...I think I just lost your number"

Hiccup shrugged. "It's okay, I understand. You work at a bakery. It's only natural that you washed your hands throughout the day." He chuckled. "Do you have a cellphone?" He asked.

"Who doesn't?" Jack chuckled.

"Well let me see!" Hiccup grinned as he held out his hand.

"I don't have it on me! I work at a bakery, you know how many things could go wrong if it fell out during work and I didn't know?"

Hiccup groaned. "Dammit Jack!"  
He dug through his pockets before pulling out his cellphone. He handed it to Jack, "Here, just put your number in my contacts..and I'll call you...or text you..whichever"

Jack chuckled and nodded, typing the 7 digits into the contact list before handing the phone back to Hiccup.

"Thank you very much!" He grinned, stuffing the phone into his pocket. It was a little funny, Hiccup thought, when Jack was around he had no need for smokes. Jack kept him busy, kept him happy, distracted his body from its need for nicotine.

"So is your roommate still at your dorm?" Jack asked, stuffing his hands back into his pocket.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah..he's probably sound asleep by now.." He checked the time on his phone, "It is pretty late..", He peered over at Jack. "Why do you ask?"

Jack chuckled, shrugging a bit. "I was just wondering if you were still up for that portrait..."

"I didn't know you wanted to see me naked that badly!" Hiccup chuckled. Jack laughed and shoved the other boy playfully.

"Shut up" he smiled as his eyes wandered to the sky.

"If you really are serious about the painting, we could always go back to your dorm..." Hiccup teased.

"Or I could just sketch you at your dorm and trace it back onto the canvas" Jack shrugged. "I mean, we're already heading your way"

Hiccup blushed. "I don't know...it'd be kind of weird if my roommate woke up in the middle of you drawing me naked.." He chuckled at the thought. "I don't think I want to risk it...I could just go to your dorm next weekend, and we can do it there." He offered casually.

"Only if you promise to show up at the bakery next Sunday! It was so boring without you there today"

Hiccup grinned. "Alright! Alright! I promise! I didn't know that you missed me so much!" They stood outside the gates to the campus. "So, painting on Saturday, bakery on Sunday?" He summed up.

"Sounds like a pretty good date to me" Jack teased. Hiccup glanced back at Jack.

"Yeah sure! I'll see you after your shift at the bakery then!"

Afterwards, the two parted ways. It wasn't until Hiccup was lying in bed, did he realize what he'd just done. He'd agreed to pose naked in front of a boy he hardly knew! He cursed, and slammed a pillow over his head. He was such an idiot. He wondered if Jack knew that he was only joking about everything. A part of him wanted to call Jack right then and there and cancel their plans, but he refrained from doing so, afraid of hurting his feelings.

Jack was ready to collapse the moment he walked through the door of his room. But directly after he shut his eyes, he realized he'd be doing a portrait for a boy he had met about a month ago. Not to forget that Hiccup would be naked! Jack's eyes flung open, and only two words were able to leave his mouth as his mind kicked into overdrive.

"Oh shit.


	7. Her Name Was Astrid

Hiccup was on edge the entire week. He debated with himself whether to cancel the plans or not. A part of him wanted to really, really bad. Another part of him felt like a huge ass for even thinking about it.

Jack seemed so excited...

In horror, Hiccup would occasionally think that Jack may harbor a small crush on him. He pushed those thoughts from his mind..he didn't even want to entertain the idea for a second.

They were just friends.

Jack just happened to be a painter.

Friends paint pictures of each other all the time! Just because Hiccup is going to be naked...that doesn't change anything.

The only way, Hiccup found, that he was able to calm himself so he could actually pay attention in class instead of worrying about Saturday, was to smoke 3 cigarettes before each class. It was the only way he could focus for an hour long lecture, without his mind drifting off. The thought of Jack staring at his privates...and drawing them. He regretted ever making that stupid Titanic reference.

By Saturday, Jack was dozing off from time to time. He had gotten no sleep at all that week because his mind was kicked into overdrive. It didn't really help that he had a huge project due that Monday either.

When Aster called him into the back to help him with the cupcake designs, he almost fell face forward into the frosting just because he closed his eyes for a few short seconds.

"Dammit Jack! What's wrong with you!" Aster cursed, he had to slide the bowl of light blue frosting out of the way before the teens' face fell right into it. He walked away with the bowl, "Jeez, you've been out of it all week" He muttered as he coated the tops of some plain cupcakes with the icing.

"Sorry..." Jack mumbled, yawning a bit. "I haven't gotten a lot of sleep"

Tooth walked into the kitchen. "Come on you guys I need that order of cupcakes!"

Aster handed her the completed dozen that the customer ordered. She gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you!" She was about to leave, when she noticed Jack in a corner. He looked about ready to drop dead.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked, patting his back in a motherly fashion. "You look like shit."

"I feel like shit" Jack chuckled weakly, "I'll be fine..I'm just a little tired today.."

Tooth smiled warmly, "Want me to go tell North that you're not feeling good? I'm sure he'll let you go home early." she offered.

"Nah..I'll be okay, Toothie." Jack smiled weakly, "I think I'll let Bunny take over the cupcake decorations for today."

Bunny rolled his eyes, "Rack off.." He muttered, going back to decorating the cupcakes.

Tooth giggled, "Come on, you can help me take orders at the register!"

She went to the front desk, and handed the customer his order. The second the two were alone, she cleared her throat and spoke up. "You know, you've been acting kind of strange this whole week.." She tapped her nails against the counter. "Is something..going on?" She asked.

"What? No" he shook his head. "..W-What uh...makes you think s-something is?"

She smiled. "I can see right through you Jack! Call it...woman's intuition." She rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. "You've just seemed kind of anxious this whole week... especially today."

"I'm fine..I'm fine..." Jack mumbled, dozing off again.

Tooth went to the storage closet for a minute, to find the Windex and a few paper towels to clean the tables. When she came back she saw Jack, face pressed against the counter. He was sound asleep, light snores leaving his lips. She giggled, and nudged him so he'd wake up.

"Come on Jack..you know you're not supposed to be sleeping on the job!" She teased, while wiping clean the tables. "I can tell you're not getting much sleep at night..."

"Not my fault. Blame school." He yawned.

"No, I don't think that's it..." She grinned, "I think the real reason starts with a 'Hic' and ends with an 'up'!"

He shot her a look before rolling his eyes, going quiet. She chuckled quietly, "That look says it all! I was right!"

She was silent for a moment before asking, "Whats going on with you two anyways?"

"Nothing is going on! Why are you so obsessed with us being together?!"

She shrugged, "Not much of anything happens here at the bakery. This is the most interesting thing to happen here since Sandy dared Aster to eat a cupcake off the floor...after five seconds."

She chuckled when she heard her Australian friend curse from the kitchen.

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Hiccup isn't..that way, Tooth"

She raised an eyebrow. "Isn't what way?"

"Gay, he's not gay!"

"Who knows about that. Did you not see the way he looks at you? The way his eyes light up when you're around him? I swear that kid hardly ever smiled! And then you waltz in, and he has the brightest smile in the room.." She shrugged. "I don't know if he's gay or not...but he definitely has a thing for you."

"No he doesn't," Jack shook his head. "Tooth, the second I told him I was bi, he darted out of the room!"

Tooth stopped wiping clean the tables for a moment, "You're Bi? " she shrugged. "I didn't know that...so..." She muttered, as she leaned over a table, and wiped its clear surface with the clean white cloth. "Does that mean you two aren't talking anymore? I guess that would explain why he didn't show up on Sunday."

"We...didn't talk for a while," He shrugged, "But I...think we're okay now"

She smiled, "That's a sign Jack! He does like you! If not then things wouldn't have worked out between you two."

He shook his head, "No, he doesn't like me! If he did he would've said something by now."

She bit her lip. "Maybe...maybe he's just confused..."

"Confused?" He repeated, and she nodded.

"Yeah! There's lots of people who are confused, and don't know what they want. You should talk to Hiccup...ask about past relationships...if he's ever had any.."

"No that'll be too weird!" He shook his head.

"You'll never find out how he feels about you if you don't ask...or make the first move.." She grinned, "I bet you he's just shy! The kid doesn't seem like the outgoing type.."

"He's not" He chuckled in agreement.

She giggled, "I bet Hiccups never taken a risk in his life! I mean...I could never imagine the kid doing something really crazy...like..I dunno...posing naked!"

Jack froze, faking a laugh, "Yeah that'd be..crazy!"

She laughed a little harder. "Oh gods, can you imagine that? I can't! Little Hiccup would never agree to something like that!"

Jack bit his lip, pulling his hood up. "I'm gonna lie down for a while" he mumbled, putting his arms on the table before resting his head on them.

Tooth shrugged. "Okay, just don't doze off, we might have a customer!" She went to the storage closet to return the cleaning supplies, and while on her way, she stopped to give Jack a light squeeze on the shoulder, "Hang in there Jack..just a little longer till your shift ends."

He sighed and lifted his head up, tracing his fingers around the top of the counter. No one was going to come.

Hiccup was honestly debating on whether to show up or not. They'd agreed to meet up at the bakery, and then walk together to Jacks dorm room. A part of him wanted to show up, just to not disappoint Jack. He seemed so excited when they made plans for this. Another part of him wanted to lock himself up in his dorm room, and never venture out into the outside world..

He stood, less than a block away from the bakery. He could still turn around. It wasn't too late to stop this, but he knew that if he did ditch Jack he'd never be forgiven. It was a miracle Jack still wanted to be his friend after what he did when they were in his room. It was a miracle Jack was willing to give him this second chance.

Hiccup wanted this friendship...he honestly did.

Jack was the first person he ever met who could duet a song from Kansas with him!

He sighed, clenching and unclenching his fists. He marched forward, across the street and to the bakery.

He was doing this...

He could do this...

He walked in, and his eyes locked with Jacks. Immediately his resolve melted away, and the first thought to come to mind was: 'I can't do this.'

Jack smiled weakly when he saw Hiccup walk inside the bakery, but it faded when he saw Hiccup's expression.

"...Hey" he said quietly, staying behind the counter as he pulled his hood back.

Hiccup forced a smile. "Hey.."

The two just stayed stock still at opposite sides of the room, both a little afraid to move. Jack cleared his throat, eventually stepping out from behind the counter.

"So uh, you ready to go or..."

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah...I'm ready..can you leave yet? Or are you still working?" He asked.

"North won't mind...Bunny's taking over my shift today." Jack shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, heading to the door.

Hiccup smiled. "...Good."

He turned and waved at Tooth as they headed out the door together. They walked in silence back to the private school. Hiccup was too nervous to say anything, or start a conversation.

"Were...you kidding about the 'draw you naked' thing?" Jack finally spoke up as they reached his dorm.

Hiccup was taken aback by his question. They were standing outside his door already, in the middle of an empty hallway. When they walked in, and the door was closed, Hiccup finally answered.

"Well...yeah. I was when you brought it up. It was really funny...then..I realized that...you were probably being serious." He sighed, "I didn't want to mess things up between us again...by cancelling this..I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore.."

Jack looked at him a little confused before he bursted into laughter.

Hiccup flinched when he heard Jack start laughing out of nowhere. "Wait what?" He asked, "Why are you laughing!?"

"I thought you actually wanted me to paint you naked!" Jack managed to say in between in chortles.

Hiccups lips turned up in a smile,  
"Of course I didn't want you to paint me naked!" He, in turn started laughing hysterically,"Thank god! I thought you wanted to draw me like that!"

Hiccup had almost crumpled to the floor he was laughing so hard, he had to hold onto Jack just to keep himself from falling.

Hiccups cheeks flushed, he pulled away from Jack and sat on the edge of his bed, "Wanna hear something really stupid?"

"Stupider than thinking I wanted to draw you like a French girl? Sure." Jack chuckled.

Hiccup grinned, laughter escaping his lips,"Okay...well.." He started, "Since I thought you were serious about painting me..I'm not wearing any underwear right now!" He laid back on Jacks mattress."Oh god...I feel so stupid! You wouldn't think it'd be weird if I asked to borrow a pair of boxers...or would it?"

"Only if you promise to never give them back" Jack chuckled, walking to the dresser, opening it.

Hiccup chuckled as Jack threw a pair of clean boxers his way. Hiccup sighed, he was about to unbutton his pants, when he noticed Jack was still standing there, watching him.

He cleared his throat. "Can you turn around...or something?"

Jack simply rolled his eyes. "Bathroom's literally right behind you, Hic"

Hiccup turned, and he groaned when he saw Jack switch on the fluorescent lights of the bathroom. "What? You get your own bathroom here!? This is so unfair. At my campus I share a bathroom with like...at least 12 other guys!"

"The perks of private school," Jack smirked.

"Screw you and your fancy bathroom..." Hiccup mumbled as he picked up the boxers Jack lent him, and shuffled into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Jack chuckled, sitting on his bed, "So...about drawing you..."

"Shut up!" Hiccup called from the bathroom as he slipped on the pair of boxers Jack let him, which fit a little loose, but were otherwise comfortable.

"No! I'm serious this time," Jack shook his head lightly, "Do you...still want me to draw you?"

Hiccup shuffled back into Jacks dorm room, and re-assumed his seat on the bed, "It'd probably be a waste of your time to draw me. I mean, it's not like I'm doing anything special. My hair looks like crap right now anyway..."

"I can draw it like you normally have it. Fabulous!" Jack teased him.

Hiccup grinned, "Shut up, you don't mean that"

"Sure I do"

"I don't believe you..."

"Alright. I'll go get my canvas then"

Hiccup's eyes' widened, "Jack, no!" Hiccup whined, "Don't!"

"Relax! I'll make you look pretty!" Jack chuckled, standing up and walking out the door.

Hiccup groaned and covered his face with a pillow.

"Nope! You are not painting me today!" He called out into the hallway. Jack smiled and walked back in, setting the canvas down.

"Aw please Hiccup?" he pouted. He shook his head, his face still covered by the pillow.

"You will have to wrestle this pillow away from me!"

Jack smirked at those words, "Okay" he said, standing up and getting onto the bed, grabbing the pillow and pulling it backwards.

"Jack! No!" He shrieked with laughter, quickly grabbing a hold of the pillow, and tugging on it, in turn pulling Jack on top of him as the two wrestled for the pillow.

"Hiccup stop!" Jack laughed, pulling the pillow away and holding it up high above his head.

"Give it back!" Hiccup gasped as he reached for the pillow, but Jack held it too high for him to reach. He groaned, and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. "Okay! Fine! Keep it!" He huffed.

It wasn't until Hiccup realized the exact position the two were in that his face flushed completely. They were on his bed, and Jack was straddling his lap.

"Yes! That means I can draw you!" Jack laughed, dropping the pillow and getting off Hiccup.

Hiccup was glad Jack didn't seem to notice that awkward position they were in. He chuckled softly, trying his best to pretend that nothing major just happened. Hiccup laid back on the bed, he turned his face towards Jack.

"So, do you want me to get in a specific position? Or can I just lie here?" he asked.

"Just don't move" Jack replied, starting to sketch an outline of Hiccups' face.

Hiccup chuckled as a look of pure concentration came onto Jacks face. "Look at you and your serious face...why so serious?" He asked playfully, cracking a grin.

Jack only smirked as a response, mumbling a small, "Shut up", under his breath.

After half an hour of staying completely still, Hiccup groaned.

"You almost done?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah...just gotta add a few details here...stop moving, only another second..."

After a few more minutes, Jack smiled and pulling away from the canvas, content with his work. "Okay...all done!"

Hiccup smiled and jumped off the bed to peer at the painting. His eyes widened. Everything was right. From the folds of his clothes, to the number of freckles on his face, even the stupid smile he had on his lips was accurate.

"Holy-...This is.. incredible!" He leaned in a little closer, "I think I can actually count the strands of hair on my head!"

Jack smiled, letting Hiccup stare at the painting for a little while until he picked up the canvas, and set it against a wall to dry.

"Hey Hic...can I ask you a question?" Jack asked as he started cleaning up his supplies.

"Yeah! Anything!" Hiccup smiled, sitting back against the edge of Jacks' bed.

"...Why did you freak out so bad when I told you?"

"What?"

"When I told you I was bi, you freaked out and left the dorm...then every time I bring it up you automatically say you're not gay..." Jack explained. "...Did..did you think I was coming onto you?"

Hiccup bit his lip, not sure how to answer, "Well..um...yeah..." He admitted, his eyes traveling to the floor. "I've...never known anyone who was gay..and I guess I overreacted a little. And I admit, I pretended to flirt with you. Because I thought we were just joking around but, when you said you were Bi I wondered if you might've thought I was in to you..."

Jack stared at him blankly for a while before giving him a calm smile. "Relax, Hic. I've had plenty of people hit on me. I could tell you were joking all those times we were 'flirting'..."

"Oh! Uh, good...I just wasn't sure..." He glanced up at Jack and they shared a small smile, "It was kind of scary though...when I asked you if you thought it was a date..." he added.

Jacks' smile faded at that point and he looked away, frowning slightly.

"I...I wasn't joking around with you when I said that Hic.."

Hiccups eyes widened slightly, "You weren't?" He mumbled in response.

He wanted to leave, but he couldn't. He'd messed things up enough already by leaving last time. If he really wanted to preserve this friendship, he had to stay. They had to talk this over now.

"You didn't think it was a date? Did you?" He asked.

Jack went quiet at the question, moving around the room and organizing a few things. Hiccup stood up from the bed only to end up leaning against the wall a few seconds afterwards, waiting for an answer.

"Do you like me?" He asked quietly.

Jack froze and hesitated before he turned around, frowning a bit. "..What would you do...if I said maybe?"

This was exactly what Hiccup was fearing. This was the last thing he wanted to happen...he didn't want to hurt Jack. He trie to think of the most sensitive way to word his response.

"I guess..." He started, "I would ask what 'maybe' meant, and then I would ask...why?"

"And, then I would respond with, 'why not'" Jack shrugged.

"Then I'd retort with a sarcastic, 'because I suck and you can do better.' " Hiccup smiled a bit.

Jack smiled weakly and looked down.  
"Then I would list off the reasons why you do not in fact suck, and ask why I would want something better"

Hiccup bit his lip and muttered, "And I would say that I'm probably not gay...but I'm not sure because..it's different being with you, than it is with any of the guys I've ever hung out with. I don't know how...it just is. And I like that."

Jacks' smile faltered a bit and he looked down, putting his hands in his pockets. "Then I'd probably say something to make you uncomfortable, then you'd call me messed up, and walk out that door, never to be seen again..."

Hiccup frowned, "I wouldn't do that to you..."

"Yes you would. Why do you think my roommate left?" Jack asked.

"I thought you said they never showed-...oh." Hiccups' eyes widened in realization.

"I have to pretend not to be myself at school to prevent that from...happening again" Jack frowned, turning around and going back to organizing things.

Hiccup glanced over at Jack and stood up.  
"I'm not going to do that to you..I'm not your roommate, I won't hurt you"

Jack frowned, shaking his head. "...Yeah...he said that too..." he muttered.

Hiccup moved in closer to Jack, and hugged him. He didn't know what else to do. What else to say. This just felt right.

"I'm your friend..and I would never hurt you...or leave you..."

Jack had relaxed a bit, and hugged Hiccup back before he pulled away, smiling weakly as he took a step back, "You should go home now before it gets too dark"

Hiccup shrugged, "I could go home...or I could spend the night, since tomorrow is Sunday."

"You'd...spend the night?...Here?...With me?" Jack asked, a little shocked.

Hiccup smiled, "Sure, why not? It seems as if my friend still needs some cheering up, and what kind of guy would I be if I just left right now?"

"Um..a normal guy?" Jack chuckled.

"No, I'd be a shitty friend" Hiccup smiled a little wider when he heard Jack chuckle, "It wouldn't be weird if I spent the night...right?"

"Course not!"

"Good!..But uh, you're gonna have to let me borrow some pj's then...unless you want me sleeping in just my boxers tonight."

"You mean you'll be sleeping in my boxers." Jack smirked.

"No._ My_ boxers! They were a present! Which officially makes them mine!" Hiccup retorted, "This will be just like one of those sleepovers I was never invited to as a kid!" He grinned. "...Life was so much simpler when we were kids..."

"Simpler? How was it simpler?"

"I dunno...it just...was." Hiccup shrugged, taking a seat on Jacks bed. "For example, there were no jobs to worry about. No especially demanding classes..." He cracked a grin, "No dating! I thought girls had cooties when I was eight! My biggest problem was figuring out where babies came from. Now I worry about maintaining my scholarship and the very high possibility that I'll die without ever getting married."

"Oh please! I bet when you hit puberty girls will be all over you!" Jack teased.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Jack.

"Shut up..." He smiled, lying down, "I bet you had all the girls..and boys, all over you in high school."

"Well...I've had a few, yeah." Jack admitted.

Hiccup grinned, "Anyone you liked?"

"...Yeah" Jack nodded.

"Anything..serious?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I almost was but...then the lake accident happened..."

Hiccup frowned, "Oh..Do you want to tell me about her, or him?"

"..Doesn't matter anymore" Jack shrugged.

Hiccup frowned, and after a moment of silence, Hiccup spoke up, "Would it make you feel better...if I told you my story?"

"Your story?" Jack repeated.

"The one that got away..." He finished, "...Her name was Astrid."

"Astrid?" Jack chuckled. "What kind of name is that?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "It's a very pretty name.." He lied back on Jacks bed, and stared up at the ceiling. "She used to beat me up in middle school..."

"You liked your bully?"

Hiccup scoffed, "It's...complicated.." He smiled for a moment, as a memory came back to him. "She was my bully all throughout middle school and up to sophomore year. She was perfect. Smartest girl in school...an incredible athlete, she was like on 3 different sports teams..she was well liked by everyone. Sometimes I wonder why she settled for me..." He shrugged, "But I guess it was because I was the only one who wasn't intimidated by her.."

"Aw, it's like a love story," Jack chuckled. "So what happened to your princess charming?"

Hiccup chuckled, "Shut up...I'm getting to it!" He grinned, "Well, it started when we got this new calculus teacher at the school. She and I were the only sophomore taking advanced calculus..." He smiled at the memory, "She was struggling in class...and I was acing it. It was the first time anyone was ever better than her at something..she hated me for it..for a long time. But then..I don't know..she asked for help. I guess she was on the verge of failing...and I was there for her. I tutored her everyday from 4 to 6. Even weekends..I guess..we bonded in that time."

"When was your first kiss?" Jack asked. Hiccup smiled.

"Junior year. I was 16, it was after one of her volleyball games. I drove her home, and we ended up making out in the back of my car.." Hiccup blushed as he retold the story, "It was really crazy...she was the first girl that ever wanted to kiss me.."

"Really? That's kinda how my first kiss went" he chuckled. "So...what happened between you two? You make it sound like you were the perfect couple"

Hiccup smiled over at Jack, "I'll tell you if you promise to tell me about your first kiss.."

Jack rolled his eyes a bit. "Homecoming. I took a girl there. Really pretty, blonde hair, green eyes, popular." He shrugged, "We were dancing and she just kinda leaned up and...well we kissed" He sighed,"..Nothing too spectacular honestly.."

Hiccup grinned, "Are you sure that's everything? Sure you're not leaving anything out..."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Alright so I almost got to second base!"

"Please, elaborate!" Hiccup chuckled.

Jack rolled his eyes again, laughing a bit, "She was complaining about the music in the gym being too loud, so we went to my car and I turned on the radio and soon...one thing led to another and we were very close to going towards that second step until one of the teachers knocked on the car window and stopped us from doing anything else.."

"Oh god! That must've been so embarrassing!" Hiccup covered his face with his hands, "..Did you guys get in trouble?"

"Two week suspension, the both of us" Jack grinned.

"Two weeks!" Hiccup almost shrieked, " That's ridiculous! Your parents must've been furious...was it worth it?" He asked.

"Ooooh yeah" he smirked, nodding a bit. "Alright, your turn kiddo. Spill!" He smiled, lying back down.

Hiccup groaned,"but Jack! I still want to hear about blondie! What was her name anyways?" He turned to his side, facing Jack, "Did you guys go out after homecoming?"

"I don't really remember her name...it was four years ago, freshman homecoming for my high school. You gotta remember I went out with other people in those four years, can't expect me to remember ALL of them!" He smirked, "but..after homecoming...I think we went out for a few more weeks and she left me for some other guy." He shrugged, "I didn't really mind though."

Hiccup frowned, "Oh...well I guess that's understandable. I only ever had one girlfriend...pretty easy to remember her name."

"Trust me, Hic. There will be plenty of others." Jack smiled.

"Nope. I'm going to die alone..." He sighed, "You don't get it Jack...she was the one..."

Jack frowned a bit and he sighed, looking down. A frown came to Hiccups' lips when he remembered Astrid leaving him. Jack bit his lip lightly before he stood up, holding his hand out for Hiccup to take. "C'mon. Let's go have our sleepover"


End file.
